


Not According To Plan

by hamiltons



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ITS REALLY SHORT LET ME LIVE, Modern AU, Other, laf is having a Day and cant cook, mullette, my small gays, nb!lafayette, the nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltons/pseuds/hamiltons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette tries to cook a nice meal for their hardworking boyfriend. They end up eating out that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According To Plan

Hercules worked a lot over the summer. He would work long days at a coffee shop, then come home to Lafayette, who was usually cooking him dinner or taking a nap. He couldn't ask for a better life in a million years.   
Lafayette loved to cook dinner for Hercules. They wouldn't hear him come in, but they would recognize the faint smell of stale coffee beans as soon as it wafted through the door. Dinner would be waiting for Hercules almost every night, Lafayette knew how hard he worked to earn his money, even though they both knew that Lafayette had enough money to support the both of them.   
Hercules walked in the door, his shirt stained with spilled coffee, calling out to Lafayette.  
"Where are you, Laf?" He asked as he walked toward the kitchen where he believed that Lafayette would be, considering the smell of food.   
"Whatever you do, do not come in 'ere!" Lafayette's French accent rang out through the apartment.   
Hercules laughed, pushing through the door anyway. His laugh only intensified when he walked into the sight of their kitchen an absolute mess, something black and charred in a pan, and Lafayette sitting on the floor, what appeared to be flour all over their clothes and hair.   
"Oh love, what happened?" Hercules could barely keep a straight face, which made Lafayette's face twist and look distraught. "I tried to make you pancakes for supper," They said, looking helplessly at the pan. "It, 'ow you say, did not go according to plan."   
Hercules walked over to them, reaching a and out, which they took. "Oh sweetheart, you're adorable." He laughed.  
Lafayette pouted, "I wanted to do something nice for you, mon cher." They buried their face into Hercules' neck, inhaling the soft scent of coffee and pastries.  
"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? We can clean up when we get home." Hercules hugged his lover, holding them close to his chest.  
Lafayette nodded, pulling back from the hug with a bright smile and ran a hand through their (now almost white) hair. "I love you, Herc."   
"I love you too, Laf."

**Author's Note:**

> stab me okay this is my more recent thing so here is fluffy mullette follow me on tumblr @morelikedamnilton


End file.
